We propose to continue our collaborative and interdisciplinary studies of basic brain mechanisms of immediate and long-term relevance to an understanding of the biological basis of serious mental illnesses and their biological treatments of well-demonstrated efficacy. The experimental program is organized into three major sections, including Neuropharmacology, Neurochemistry and Theoretical Psychobiology. The work involves biochemical, pharmacological and behavioral approaches to the following topics: the pharmacology, function and isolation of central amine receptors, the effects of amines on behavior, the role of peptides in neurotransmission, the trophic influences on development in the CNS, the metabolism of amino acids in nerve endings and glial cells, the biochemistry and pharmacology of amine-metabolizing enzymes in platelets and cultured cells, protein metabolism and RNA metabolism in the CNS, intermediary and energy metabolism in the brain, and several theoretical and mathematical analyses of problems in genetics and animal behavior. The work involves the use of pooled equipment and laboratory space by a group of scientists with clinical competence and a past history of productivity, interaction, and interest in the relevance of their preclinical experimental work to clinical problems in psychiatry and in the clinical life of this institution.